Strudel Island
by Angga rambr
Summary: sesuatu yang tak terlupakan, sedih senang selalu bersama, kisah tentang persahabatan 8 orang remaja yang mencari arti hidup, mencari sesuatu yang bernama kebahagiaan, cinta, kasih sayang, perubahan, keluarga, seperti BHINEKA TUNGGAL IKA meski berbeda tapi tetap satu jua :)
1. Chapter 1

SAHABAT|  
>Merangkak memasuki kabut hitam yang membeku<br>Gelap pekat tak bercahaya membuatku bisu  
>Menyeret kaki mencari sesuatu yang tak ku tau<br>Menangis pilu merindukan bintang menyapa kalbu

Aku berlari  
>Menyuduri lorong kehidupan tak bertepi<br>Melawan terjangan badai yang membuat luka dikaki  
>Mencari seseorang yang berarti<p>

Tersentak lalu terpaku  
>Sepasang mata menentramkan kalbu<br>Sesuatu yang berharga yang tak dapat ditulis didalam buku  
>Menemukanmu adalah anugrah bagiku<p>

Sahabat  
>Nama biasa<br>Namun segalanya

Kata yang kau ucapkan  
>Membekan indah dipikiran<br>Saingan kita hanya masa depan  
>Hantu masa lalu tidak punya kesempatan<p>

Sahabat kita bagaikan sepasang sepatu  
>Aku tanpamu butiran debu<br>Diawali di biru  
>Kita akhiri di abu-abu<p>

Sahabat… tak asing dilihat mata tak asing didengar telinga  
>Sahabat… bersama kita lalui hari tanpa air mata<br>Sahabat… kau tak ingin membuatku masuk ke lobang dosa  
>Sahabat… ruang kecil persinggahan sementara yang tak bisa dihitung waktunya<p>

Jangan menangis kawan  
>Tersenyumlah meski ada air mata<br>Terima kasih karena telah mengajakku untuk terus bermimpi  
>Dan mengisi kekosongan hidup ini<br>Aku akan menjadi sahabatmu sampai kapan pu kau mau  
>Karena pikiranku sudah diatur begitu<p>

Sahabat kau adalah pengisi  
>Dan penghibur hati<br>Karena kau aku begini  
>Karena kau puisi ini <p>

Karya Angga Rambe 


	2. Strudel Island

**Kalo ada pertanyaan mention aja ke anggarambe  
><strong>  
><strong>Dan kalo Jelek mohon dimaafkan ya, ini fic pertama saya...<strong>

WAK WAK WAK WAK  
>Suara itu, suara yang telah membangunkannya.<br>Membuka mata perlahan demi perlahan, menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk.

Berubah posisi dari tidur telentang ke duduk, ugh..! Naruto mengerenyit, memegang kepala yang sangat pusing. Melihat sekeliling, pasir-pasir putih, lautan yang luas, hutan, dan dua buah kapal pesiar. Salah satu dari kapal tersebut adalah kapal yang mereka naiki. Mereka ? Ya, Naruto dan ke-tujuh temannya. dilihatnya lebih seksama kapal yang mereka naiki, oh…shit bagian samping kapal terdapat lubang yang sangat besar, lubang tersebut menunjukkan ruangan ku yang sudah hancur berantakan. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnys, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, berharap bahwa apa yang dilihatnys ini adalah mimpi.

Sadar bahwa apa yang dilihatnys bukanlah mimpi, Naruto langsung berlari memasuki kapal itu melalui lubang yang tercipta di dinding ruangannys. Tak diperdulikannya keadaannya yang menyedihkan sekarang ini, Naruto tetap berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencari teman-temannya. Beberapa kali Naruto menabrak dinding-dinding kapal, meja, atau apapun itu. Ditendangnya pintu yang ada didepan hingga terbuka.

Disana ada 3 orang pemuda yang seumurannya sedang pingsan dengan gaya yang berbeda-beda, yap mereka bertiga adalah teman-temannya, eh ralat, mereka itu adalah sahabat sahabatnya. Pemuda yang berambut kriting,dan bergaya nungging itu adalah Sasuke, disampingnya ada Garaa, pemuda yang berwajah imut,sedang menimpa seseorang.

Dibawahnyahnya lagi ada Shikamaru, pemuda berambut klimis, yang sedang ditimpa Garaa. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Naruto langsung mendekat kearah mereka, memperbaiki posisi aneh mereka. Setelah Naruto baringkan mereka dilantai dengan posisi terlentang, langsung digoyangkannya tubuh mereka satu persatu, merasa bahwa cara ini tidak berhasil, Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan ini, Naruto mendapati 3 botol air mineral, langsung diambilnya dan disiramkan ke wajah mereka.  
>Berhasil itulah yang Naruto ucapkan didalam hati saat mendengar suara batuk dari tiga orang ini.<p>

"hey… bangun klen…CEPAT BANGUN KAMPRET!." Naruto emosi, melihat sahabat-sahabatnya ini masih santai disaat seperti ini. Oh GOD dirinya tidak sadar bahwa dia melakukan hal yang sama tadi.

"heh?, kita dimana ini." Tanya ketiga orang itu, sadar bahwa ada yang aneh saat ini

"kita terdampar, entah dimana. Sekarang ayo kita cari anak cewek yang lainnya, CEPAT!."  
>Mereka bertiga yang tadinya masih bermalas-malasan, langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju ruangan 4 sahabat perempuan kami, setelah mendengar komando Naruto.<p>

Sesampainya diruangan mereka, Mereka berempat menghela napas, lega melihat sahabat mereka sudah sadar dan keadaan mereka yang baik baik saja.

"Ada apa sih ini?." Kata Sakura, seorang perempuan cantik berambut sebahu yang seumuran dengan kami.

"Kita terdampar di suatu pulau, sebagian dinding luar kapal ini hancur. Dan sebaiknya kita keluar terlebih dahulu, untuk menjernihkan pikiran kita, dan apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti!" tegas Naruto

Mereka ber-delapan keluar dari kapal itu melalui lubang besar didinding ruangan Naruto . Semuanya langsung mencari tempat yang nyaman bagi mereka. Shikamaru berbaring lalu memjamkan matanya. Garaa sedang memeluk Matsuri , mencoba menenangkan gadis itu, yah walaupun dilihat dari wajahnya dia pun sedang panik. Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura,Hinata,dan Ino sekaligus.

Naruto yang tadinya hanya berbaring, diatas pasir-pasir putih sambil memandangi langit biru yang indah ini, tapi tidak seindah nasib kami. Merasa risih dengan suasana yang tenang ini, bangkit lalu berjalan kearah kapal pesiar yang ada di sebelah kapal mereka, berkeliling mencari lubang atau tangga atau apapun itu yang bisa membuatnya masuk kedalam. Setelah menemukan tangga untuk naik ke atas kapal. Sesampainya dia atas kapal Naruto melihat tangga menuju kedalam kapal, masuk kedalam kapal yang tidak ada penerangan sama sekali, naik lagi ke atas lalu berteriak.

"WOI…..CARIKKAN AKU SENTER, DIDALAM SINI SANGAT GELAP!." Teriak Naruto, semuanya yang tadi hanya diam dan asik melakukan aktifitas merenungnya, menatapku. Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju kapal mereka untuk mencari senter yang kubutuhkan. Saat sampai dilubang kapal, Shikamaru memegang pundak Sasuke, lalu berkata.

"Biar aku yang mencari senter, kau kesana aja" Kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk kearah Sakura,Hinata,dan Ino.  
>Sasuke yang mendengar itu segera kembali ke Sakura,Hinata, dan Ino untuk melakukan tugasnya.<p>

Tidak berapa lama Shikamaru keluar dengan tas gunung yang menghiasi punggungnya. Berjalan kearah Sasuke dan kawan-kawan. Meletakkan tas punggung, membuka lalu mengambil dua buah senter yang besar lalu berjalan kearah Ray. "Disitu ada makanan yang bisa kalian makan dan ada minuman, aku kesana membantu Naruto memeriksa kapal itu." Menunjuk Naruto yang sedang berada diatas kapal itu.

Sasuke mengambil tas itu dan mengeluarkan semua isinya, ada berbagai macam snack dsitu dan beberapa softdrink. Membagikannya ke yang lain, dan mendekati Garaa menyuruhnya agar dia dan Matsuri bergabung bersama anak-anak yang lainnya. Dia menyuruh Garaa agar menjaga anak cewek, dia mau masuk kedalam kapal yang kami tumpangi untuk mengambil barang-barang yang diperlukan.

Masuk kedalam kapal yang gelap ini dan hanya diterangi 2 buah senter yang cukup besar, memeriksa setiap ruangan dan hasilnya nihil, tapi ada satu ruangan yang membuat mereka berdua penasaran, dipintu ruangan itu ada gambar bendera Jerman, dengan tulisan dibawahnya

"Helmer Adelhard"

Dibukanya pintu tersebut dengan pelan,bau busuk langsung memasuki indra penciuman mereka berdua, masuk keruangan tersebut, terlihat ada seseorang sedang menulis sesuatu terlihat dari tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang sebuah bolpen, tapi setelah diamati dengan seksama tangan tersebut tidak bergerak. Bau busuk yang menguar, seseorang yang tidak bergerak se-inchi pun, Valen berasumsi bahwa orang ini sudah meninggal. Mereka tak tau apa penyebabnya dan tidak peduli , Ray berjalan diikuti Valen dibelakang ku. Didekatinya sosok mayat tersebut, rasa penasaran mengerubungi otak atas apa yang ditulis orang tua tersebut. Ray mengambil buku yang sedang ditulis sosok itu lalu dibaca menggunakan senter sebagai penerangan.

Namaku Helmer Adelhard, anggota militer Jerman. Tanggal 29 Februari kami tiba di pulau ini  
>Aku dan rekan-rekan ku. 7 rekan ku mati dipulau ini, penyebabnya adalah ketidakpercayaan, sifat arogan dan dendam. Siapapun kalian yang telah membaca surat ini. Bertahanlah, ini bukan akhir dari segalanya<br>Aku sudah mengumpulkan peralatan untuk kalian agar bisa tetap hidup di "Strudel Island" ini.  
>Dibalik lemari yang ada dibelakangku, terdapat sebuahu pintu, didalamnya ada berbagai jenis senjata api, perlengkapan Survival, apapun yang kalian butuhkan ada didalam sana. Ambil juga buku-buku yang ada disana, suatu saat semua itu akan berguna. Sebagai imbalannya, aku ingin kalian menguburkan diriku dengan layak. Tidak peduli walaupun tubuhku sudah bau busuk atau tinggal tulang belulang. Jadilah seorang ksatria, bertahanlah demi orang yang kau sayangi.<br>kerja sama, kekeluargaan, dan tekad yang kuat akan membuat kalian selamat dipulau ini, jadi tetap berpikir positif dan optimis, karena pemikiran yang baik akan membuat hasil yang baik.  
>Dan satu lagi "Jangan mati karena CINTA, Hiduplah karena CINTA"<p>

Helmer Adelhard

Setelah membaca surat itu, mereka berdua langsung memeriksa apa yang ada dibalik lemari itu, setelah masuk kedalam ruangan itu, mereka berdua melihat banyak sekali kotak yang ditumpuk. Membuka salah satu kotak yang ada diruangan itu, didalam kotak yang dibuka ada 2 buah sniper type Cheytac M200 'Intervention'. **  
><strong>  
>Senapan runduk <em>bolt action<em>anti-personel jarak jauh yang diklaim banyak pihak dan militer sebagai senapan pembidik jarak jauh terbaik di dunia. CheyTac M200 Intervention / LRRS _(LRSS – Long Range Rifld System)_diproduksi oleh CheyTac LLC, AS sejak tahun 2001. Bobot senapan ini sekitar 12,3 kg, termasuk senapan tembak jarak jauh teringan di antara senapan-senapan lainnya. Senjata yang diklaim sebagai senjata yang paling akurat, mempunyai peluru 408 yang berbobot 27,15 gram melesat stabil pada kecepatan supersonik hingga jarak diatas 2000 meter (2.200 yard). Selongsongnya juga lebih ringan 1/3 dari berat selongsong .50 BMG sehingga menghasilkan _recoil_lebih kecil, adalah buatan tangan dingin profesor John D. Taylor sebagai desainer peluru.

Percaya dengan surat yang ditulis Helmer, Naruto memberi komando kepada Shikamaru.

"Shika, cari sekop atau apapun yang berguna untuk mengubur Helmer" tanpa membantah Valen langsung mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk mengubur Helmer, sedangkan Naruto menggendong Helmer dipunggungnya, membawanya keluar dari kapal

saat sampai di depan tenda, Naruto berhenti menurunkan helmer dari pundaknya.  
>"Siapa dia, Naruto?" Tanya Ino<br>"Itu mayat ya? Bau banget" belum sempat Ray menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Sakura sudah memberi pertanyaan.  
>"Dia ini adalah anggota militer Jerman, namanya Helmer Adelhard. Aku tau kalian mempunya banyak pertanyaan, tapi sebelum itu bisakah kalian membantuku menguburkannya?"<p>

Mereka mengubur Helmer di pintu masuk hutan yang ada dibelakang tenda yang kami dirikan. Sebelum Helmer masuk kedalam kuburannya, Naruto memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk Helmer Adelhard

"Terima kasih Helmer Adelhard, terima kasih atas bantuan mu. Saat kami bisa keluar dari pulau ini, kami akan membawa mu bersama kami, terima kasih."  
>Membungkuk sebagai penghormatan sebelum mengubur Helmer.<p>

Sekarang hari sudah sore, tenda-tenda sudah dirikan, barang barang pribadi mereka sudah ada didalam tenda. Mereka berdelapan saat ini sedang duduk menghadap ke laut menikmati indahnya sunset.

"jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan saat ini?" Tanya Sakura

"meratapi nasib, mungkin" jawab Garaa asal

"bagaimana kalo kita mencari barang-barang yang diperlukan, disana?" usul Naruto

"hmmm….bagaimana ya? Jika pemimpin kita yang mengkomando, aku setuju aja deh" Jawab Hinata

"…pemimpin…?" Tanya Ino mewakili seluruh pikiran mereka semua yang sempat merasa ambigu dengan kata pemimpin yang Hinata katakana tadi. Namun tidak lama setelah itu semua mata tertuju ke satu ,Ino,Sakura,Matsuri,dan Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan senyum aneh yang terlukis dibibir mereka. Sedangkan, Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam dengan mode cool nya.

"Eh..A-ada apa..?" Tanya Naruto bingung bersamaan dengan rasa takut karena melihat senyum aneh yang tidak hilang dari wajah mereka. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti arti tatapan yang mereka tujukan kepada Naruto dan sempat salah tingkah dengan peluh yang menetes di pelipisnya.

"kita memang butuh seorang pemipin yang mampu belajar dan mengerti situasi dengan cepat dan bias menuntun kita…. Benarkan teman-teman?" ujar Matsuri masih dengan senyum anehnya.

"H-heii... Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?." Naruto memang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan dari tadi, maklum saja otaknya yang pas-pasan tidak bisa mengerti semua itu.

"pilihan yang akan memimpin kami, Naruto…" Kata Sasuke memberikan clue untuk Naruto yang masih bingung.

"Tunggu…pilihanku?"

"Kau yang akan memimpin kami, Naruto. Jadi apa pilihan mu sekarang?" Ucap Garaa To The Point yang Naruto balas dengan wajah konyolnya.

"Apa maksudmu Garaa? A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang-"

"Setiap langkahmu adalah langka kami juga,Naruto. Cepat beritahu kami, apa yang akan kita lakukan!"  
>Hinata membuka suaranya kembali dan dengan senyum indah yang terukir di bibir manisnya berbanding terbalik dengan senyum anehnya tadi, senyum yang mampu membuat orang bodoh seperti Naruto tenggelam dalam keyakinan. Karena Hinata yang bilang begitu, entah kenapa membuat Naruto begitu mudahnya untuk menurut. Mungkin karena Hinata salah satu orang yang Naruto kagumi.<p>

"Aaaah…Kalian ini… karena kertas ini memberikan harapan kepada kita.. Jadi mungkin tidak ada salahnya sebagian dari kita pergi kesana." Jawab Naruto lesu tidak bersemangat karena sekarang ia tahu maksud dari pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi. Sebernanya dia sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi pemimpin di regu kecilnya ini. Karena ia tahu ia hanyalah orang bodoh yang tidak bisa diandalkan saat ada acara sekolah. Ia bingung dengan pemikiran sahabat-sahabatnya yang memilihnya untuk memimpin langkah mereka.

Sebenarnya pilihan mereka semua yang memilih Naruto jadi pemimpin mereka punya alasan tersendiri. Memang mereka tahu Naruto adalah sosok yang bodoh, ceroboh, tidak bisa diandalkan sama sekali. Namun saat ini mereka melihat sosok Naruto yang berbeda. Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah Naruto yang dulu, bukan Naruto yang pemalas dan selalu tidur dalam keadaan apapun, terbukti karena hari ini tidak sekalipun ray menguap. Naruto adalah sosok yang sangat cocok untuk jadi pemimpin mereka, sosok yang mampu melindungi mereka, sosok yang sudah berpengalaman dengan hal semacam ini. Ditambah kemampuan Naruto dalam menembak yang bagus, sangat cocok dijadikan alasan. Sosok yang bisa memecahkan masalah-masalah yang berhubung dengan petunjuk-petunjuk baru bagi hidup mereka. Sosok yang selalu bertindak secara cepat, tepat dan akurat.

"Karena hari sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian membuat api unggun untuk penerangan kita dimalam hari. Sasuke dan Garaa ikut aku, mengangkut senjata yang ada dikapal itu. Sisanya membuat api unggun." Naruto mengkomando mereka semua.

Naruto,Sasuke,dan Garaa memasuki kapal Helmer, mengangkut kotak-kotak yang didalamnya berisi senjata-senjata api, dan perlengkapan survival lainnya. Mereka berempat ganti-gantian mengangkat kotak-kotak itu, satu orang menjaga di dekat tenda, menjaga anak-anak cewek. 1 orang mengeluarkan kotak dari ruangan, sedangkan 2 orang lagi mengangkat box ke dekat tenda. Setelah mengangkat kotak-kotak itu, kami langsung masuk kedalam tenda untuk beristirahat.

Pagi hari, mereka semua terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Hinata, sosok perempuan cantik yang paling pandai memasak di regu kecil mereka sedang memasak buat sarapan mereka dibantu Matsuri. Sedangkan Ino dan Sakura mengambil bahan-bahan makanan dan alat-alat memasak, dan barang barang yang masih bisa digunakan dibantu Garaa dan Shikamaru dari kapal mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke sedang memeriksa kotak-kotak peninggalan Helmer, disana ada berbagai macam senjata.  
>Dikotak pertama ada dua busur panah dan banyak sekali anak panah, yang kedua ada crossbow dan anak panahnya.<p>

Ada juga 2 buah handgun type 50 C Conversion Unit Night Hawk Custom, handgun yang memiliki daya hancur paling tinggi diantara handgun lainnya. Walaupun memiliki akurasi yang rendah tapi kecepatan pelurunya menyamai kecepatan sniper. Kelemahan senjata ini selain akurasi yang rendah adalah suara tembakan yang begitu keras, sepadan dengan kelebihannya.

Senjata lainnya ada Glock-17 sebuah handgun yang memiliki akurasi yang baik, sangat cocok untuk pemula. Ada juga 3 buah 3 buah assault rifle type M-16 senjata yang dirancang oleh Eugene Stoner dan Sulivan ditahun 1942 ini menggunkan peluru kaliber 5.56x46mm NATO, dengan mekanisme gas, memiliki kecepatan peluru fantastis 3100 kaki/detik atau hamper 945 meter/detik, dapat memuntahkan 600 peluru/menit.

Ada juga 4 buah katana dan beberapa buku beladiri, dan ada juga buku tentang pelatihan militer dan buku tentang survival atau bertahan hidup yang ditulis oleh Helmer Adelhard sendiri. Ada juga beberapa senter, pisau cutter, pisau tempur, kotak p3k, pancing, kail dan senar, korek api, lilin,tali tambang, kawat,peluit dan obat-obatan.

Semua yang ada disana kebanyakan sedang memakan sesuatu untuk memulihkan stamina mereka. Mereka sedang memakan ayam goreng yang sudah dimasak Hinata dan kawan-kawan. Begitu juga dengan Garaa yang sedang menyuapi Matsuri sekaleng sup buah instant, pagi-pagi seperti ini mereka malah bermesraan. Hanya Narutolah lah yang belum menyentuh makanan sedari tadi, pikirannya masih sibuk dengan apa saja yang bisa terjadi nanti.

"eh?heii..Naruto, kenapa kau tidak makan?" Tanya Sakura yang menengok kearah Naruto dan itu otomatis membuat semua mata tertuju kepadanya yang sedang duduk diatas kotak kotak yang sudah mereka pisah sesuai fungsinya.

"Aku tidak bisa makan disaat seperti ini." Jawab Naruto sembari menatap kertas kecil yang dari tadi ada ditangannya.

"Kebetulan sekali, biar aku yang memakan bagianmu Naruto" kata Garaa tersenyum sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Kau ini." Kata Matsuri sambil men-deathglare Garaa yang hanya tertawa tidak jelas sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"ah..jika kau mau, makan aja Garaa." Sanggah Naruto dengan tersenyum sebisanya . Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bingung menatap Naruto yang tidak mau makan.

"Naruto,kenapa?" Hinata kembali bertanya

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, Hinata. Aku gak bisa makan, aku masih memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Menurut catatan Helmer hutan dibelakang kita banyak hewan buas." Naruto menjelaskan betapa kacau pikirannya saat ini. Otaknya dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam pertanyaan yang entah siapa yang bisa menjawabnya

Setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto tadi, mereka semua yang tadinya sedang makan berhenti makan. Mereka semua seakan bisa mengerti dan merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruto. Naruto terkejut melihat suasana seperti ini, penglihatannya mengedar, mereka semua hanya duduk diam dan menundukkan kepala. Naruto merasa bersalah karena membuat mereka semua berhenti memakan makanan mereka.

"aaaah… aku sungguh tidak apa-apa, makanlah agar stamina kalian kembali pulih." Naruto hanya tertawa garing sambil menggaruk punggung lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"kalau satu orang nggak makan, kami juga gak mau makan." Jawab Ino

"oke oke aku juga makan." Kata Naruto sambil mengantongi kertas yang dipegangnya. Namun tiba-tiba ada sesendok nasi yang diarahkan ke mulutnya, Hinata terlihat akan menyuapi Naruto. Akan tetapi Naruto hanay terbengong seakan-akan masih ada keraguan didalam hatinya.

"Dengar Naruto, kaulah yang akan menuntun kami setelah ini, kita akan tetap bertahan hidup dan harus mampu berdiri. Maka dari itu makanlah, kau juga harus memulihkan stamina mu." Hinata mencoba menenangkan kegundahan yang masih menyelimuti relung hati Naruto.

"Makasih, Hinata." Tidak salah memang Naruto menganggumi sosok yang ada didepannya ini. Naruto pun memakan nasi yang Hinata suapi kepadanya. Yang lain hanya bersiul-siul melihat kejadian mesra didepan mereka, yang dibalas tatapan tajam Hinata,sementara Naruto hanya terbengong-bengong tidak mengerti arti siulan-siulan jahil teman-temannya.


End file.
